1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair bed which is designed for latching in close proximity to a commode by means of a latching device, in order to facilitate movement between the commode and the chair bed by a non-ambulatory person. The chair bed of this invention is useful and convenient for invalids who are unable to ambulate from a wheelchair to a commode and back to the wheelchair without assistance. The chair bed is particularly designed to operate in cooperation with the "Commode and Removable Seat" and "Wheelchair Latching Device" disclosed in my co-pending U.S. patent applications and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,573, identified above.
One of the problems realized in the case of non-ambulatory invalids who are confined to wheelchairs is that of conveniently exiting the wheelchair, maneuvering onto a commode and subsequently relocating in the wheelchair. The problem is intensified because the wheelchair must be maneuvered directly toward the commode and then the occupant must not only stand, but also position his or her body in a 180.degree. relationship with respect to the wheelchair, in order to sit on the commode. This maneuver is frequently difficult or impossible in the case of invalids who are not ambulatory and these persons must generally be helped from the wheelchair onto the commode and back to the wheelchair. Although conventional wheelchairs are provided with wheel locks to prevent the wheelchair from rolling, the wheelchair may still slide with respect to the commode, thereby risking injury to the occupant. This hazard is particularly dangerous under circumstances where the bathroom floor is constructed of tile or is waxed. Furthermore, conventional wheelchairs are normally not fitted with an adjustable backrest and do not therefore facilitate lowering the patient to a fully reclined position. Such a facility is advantageous, particularly when used in cooperation with my specially designed "Commode and Removable Seat" and my "Wheelchair Latching Mechanism", for undertaking diagnostic work and examination, which require use of the commode and dictate that the patient be oriented in a reclined or semi-reclined position.
Various devices are known in the art for assisting non-ambulatory persons in undertaking various ambulatory operations such as maneuvering from a wheelchair onto a chair or bed or onto a commode and back into the wheelchair. A "Convertible Nursery Chair" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,798, dated May 6, 1924, to C. Houston. The convertible nursery chair is hygienic and comfortable to a child and is adapted and designed for training a child to use the bathroom at an early age. In a preferred embodiment the nursery chair includes a supporting frame, a seat frame and a back mounted on the supporting frame, each of which frames are adapted for adjustment at various angles with respect to each other. An apertured seat and a pivotally supported, pommel-like frame project above the seat frame and the nursery chair includes a projecting arm and a post mounted on the front of the seat frame with the arm movably supported by the post. U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,240, dated Oct. 20, 1942, to J. B. Michon, discloses a "Bed Commode Chair". The bed commode chair detailed in this patent includes a hinged frame with a commode seat attached thereto and a receptacle therein for use with a patient on a bed, in order to provide for normal body functions without having the patient vacate the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,829, dated Apr. 29, 1980, to Watanabe, et al, discloses a nursing system which is characterized by a wheelchair device having a number of forks supported at one end by side plates, to constitute a backrest, seat and footrest. A transferring means having runway rails secured in preselected locations are also provided, along with a trolley adapted to travel along the rails. The trolley is designed to hold the patient in a carrier means in such a manner as to permit upward and downward movement of the carrier means. Nursing aids such as a toilet and bathtub are disposed within reach of the patient carrying means and a bed having multiple lands and furrows or alternately raised and sunken portions formed on the surface, correspond to the forks of the patient carrying means. Other patents which are pertinent to the invention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,410, to Lassmann, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,968, to Greer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,199, to Sapper; U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,744, to Brophy; U.S. Pat. No. 683,032, to Franklin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,179, to Takasaki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,551, to Anthony; U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,289, to Apostolos; U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,840, to Barclay; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,364, to Constantin.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved chair bed which is designed to facilitate location of a non-ambulatory person in a fully sitting, fully reclined and intermediate reclining positions therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chair bed wheelchair which is characterized by an adjustable backrest and two-piece arm rests and is fitted with conventional large or main wheels and 360 degree rotatable front wheels or optional rear wheels, for operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved chair bed which is provided with an adjustable backrest, pivotally adjustable, two-section arm rests and a latch mechanism for engaging a wheelchair latching device and locating the chair bed in close proximity to a commode, in order to facilitate movement of a non-ambulatory person to and from the chair bed and the commode.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved chair bed for non-ambulatory, wheelchair-bound patients, which chair bed is characterized by a padded seat portion, a padded backrest component which is hinged to the seat portion and is adjustable to facilitate fully reclining or sitting positions for the patient, pivotally adjustable, double-pivoting armrests and a frontal recess provided in the seat portion, in order to locate the chair bed in close proximity to a commode, such that the patient is able to move to and from the chair bed and the commode with relative ease.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a chair bed for non-ambulatory persons, which is characterized by front and rear, 360 degree rotatable and pivotable guide wheels, an adjustable, padded backrest, pivotally adjustable arm rests and connecting foot supports and a latch mechanism for engaging and removably locking to a receiver mechanism mounted in close proximity to a commode, in order to releasably immobilize the chair bed close to the commode.